Lost Soul
by Alexis1977
Summary: A sort of soul searching fic about Scott Hall. It's where he tries to find himself. He finds more along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost Soul

**Summary: Scott Hall hits rock bottom after his weekend from hell. He starts thinking he's beyond saving, but sometimes things or people make it happen.**

**Warnings: Some bad language, drug references.**

**Notes/Spoilers: I am not sure where this is going exactly, I will see how I go along, it is a work in progress. It might suck!!!!**

**Characters: Scott Hall, Kevin Nash, and possibly a brief appearance from Shawn and Hunter. .**

Chapter One

Scott Hall realized that this had been one of the worst weekends in his life so far. It all started out good, being invited to the Iron Sheik's roast on Saturday, if only he hadn't have drunk so much. He ended up being escorted out after defending Owen Hart, and having a war of words with King Kong Bundy. He then had yet another run in with the police at a bar, after being involved in an altercation with some women. Now there were loads of people angry with him, Kevin wasn't taking his calls again, and his manager wasn't best pleased. His Myspace page was filled with attacks on his alcohol abuse and other problems. Why couldn't people just leave him alone ? He wished he had someone that understood him, cared about him, and he could relate to and talk to. Whilst in that train of thought his cell phone rang, it was his manager, Rico Casanova.

"Hello?"

"Hi Scott it's me, how ya doin?"

"Top of the world, man, what do you expect? I do the right thing and everyone attacks me for it!"

"No need to get defensive Scott, I'm just asking, you were drunk remember?"

"Yeah, well tell me one person that wasn't drunk at that roast for the Sheik. I thought you were on my side."

"I am on your side Scott, but I'm still not happy with you. You are never gonna get work if you keep behaving like this, I'm only looking out for you."

"Yeah well I'm big and bad enough to do it myself man, what did you call me for anyway?"

"I called you to tell you that my cousin is coming down here to Sanford for a couple of weeks before she starts her new job in Melbourne, Florida. I haven't seen her in 2 years, and I want to catch up with her. I'll meet you tonight after she goes home. We need to discuss our future plans."

"Alright man, I hear ya. Sheik's all over the internet talking bad about me to anyone that will listen.

"I'm well aware of Scott, that's why we need to meet and discuss things. I'll meet you at my house at around 8pm ok?

"Yeah ok Rico I'll see you there man. Bye"

"Bye Scott."

Chapter Two

Scott opened his eyes and groaned. He had had a lot to drink again, and he was hoping those pills had helped him sleep it off. But as he woke up, he realized he wasn't at home. Confusion set in as he looked around as to what was obviously a hospital room.

"Hello?! Is anyone here? Nurse!! Help!"

The nurse entered the room and could see Scott was in quite a state.

"Just stay calm Mr. Hall, you've had a rough night, but it's ok now."

"Wha…why am I here? What's happened?"

"You are at Central Florida Regional Hospital in Sanford. You were brought in last night. I will go and get the doctor for you, he can explain what's happened, just stay calm and try to get some more rest."

"Why can't you tell me what's happened? Don't go, I need to know what's happened!"

The nurse could clearly see Scott wasn't going to calm down, he needed comfort and reassurance. She hadn't had many dealings with overdoses, but she remained professional and concerned for his well being.

"You were brought in last night, you appeared unconscious. Your friend brought you in, he was worried because he had found you unresponsive. But you will be fine, I will go and get the doctor for you, he can explain more about what's happened. I won't be long I promise." She put her hand on his arm to reassure him, and he looked at her with panic in his eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"My name? It's Laura."

"Thanks Laura. You're very good at your job. I will see the doctor, but only if you stay in the room while he talks to me, is that ok?"

She smiled. "Yes of course, just let me go and see where he is ok?"

"Ok thank you."

Laura smiled at Scott and left the room. She tried not to get too involved with patients, but she couldn't help thinking how charming and polite Scott was. It could be an act for all she knew. Right now she needed to find the doctor so he could speak to Scott. She saw Dr. Harrison just at the end of the corridor.

"Dr. Harrison?"

The handsome doctor smiled "Yes, Laura what can I do for you?"

"Um, Mr. Hall is awake now, he'd like to speak to you. Would you mind talking to him about what brought him here? He doesn't remember anything about it."

"Of course, and he remembers nothing?"

"No doctor I'm afraid not. He's very confused and disorientated. But I did manage to calm him down a little. He seems a bit more relaxed now."

"Ok then, that's fine. I will speak to him now."

"He did request that I be in the room when you speak to him."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"I'm not sure, I assume it's because maybe he wants to have someone else in there when you speak to him.

"Ok that's fine. Let's talk to Mr. Hall then!"

Dr. Harrison entered the room with Laura in tow, as Scott struggled to sit up in the bed to talk to the doctor.

"Just lie down Mr. Hall, there's no need to sit up. Just relax now. I understand that you have no memory of what's happened? How are you feeling now?"

"Well Doc, I feel quite sleepy, groggy, and very dizzy. Last thing I remember I took a couple of pills to help me sleep. I then woke up and I was in a hospital room! I don't understand what's happened."

"Mr. Hall your friend brought you in because he found you at home unresponsive. Naturally he was worried about your well being. We did run some tests and found traces of alcohol in your system. Did you have a drink before you took the pills?"

Scott sighed. "Yes I had a few."

The doctor shook his head. "Mr. Hall you do realize that you could have died. You should never mix sleeping pills and alcohol. We did other tests and you seem to be fine. I'd like to keep you one more night for observation. After that, you are free to go home. Please think about what I said. Laura will be at the nurses station if you need anything at all. And I will come and see you again in the morning, but if you need to see me again before that, inform Laura and I will come and speak to you again."

Scott remained silent, and quite embarrassed, as the doctor left the room.

Laura looked at Scott and felt so bad for him, but also angry that he did something like that. "Try to get some sleep Scott, at least you are okay now. Just focus on getting some sleep and you can go home tomorrow. I'm here if you need me ok? Just ring the button for the nurse." She smiled at him.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off Laura. She had been so lovely to him since he woke up. "Thank you Laura, you are an angel. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled at her and touched her arm.

Laura smiled and left the room. At least now he would sleep!!!!

Chapter 3

This is basically a description chapter, with the thoughts in Scott's mind. Just trying to give you an idea of his thinking. It's really crap!

Scott was definitely glad to be home. He had been so shocked to wake up and find himself in a hospital bed. How had it come to this? He was well aware of his drinking issues, but he also realized he couldn't stop. The cold hard truth of that very thought brought tears to his eyes. Scott had always considered himself a decent human being, but when he was drinking he was capable of so many embarrassing things. Now at the age of 50, he was divorced, his ex wife hated his very existence, and she was trying to keep the children away from him. He loved his children with all his heart, and he worried about them every day. He had tried so many times to go straight, to do the right thing but every single time he had setbacks, things that drove him to drink again and again. As his mind processed all this, he couldn't help but think of Laura, who treated him with such kindness and patience. Scott knew she was just doing her job, but there was something very real about her. Not many people were kind and patient with him these days, and he really appreciated the kindness she had shown him in the hospital. He often thought of what would have happened if he' married someone totally different to Dana. Would he have continued to drink himself oblivious to all his problems? Would he have even had those problems to begin with if he had been with someone else? Why didn't he ask these questions years ago before he ruined everything and hurt everyone that got close to him? His mind turned again to Laura. Man he couldn't stop thinking about her today!!! How had a nurse gotten to him in such a short time? He missed his friends. Kevin wasn't around anymore, he was busy with TNA and he rarely spoke to Shawn anymore, cause Shawn was still a main event star in WWE. Rico, his manager/friend, was always there, but it wasn't the same. He needed a constant stability in his life, something that he hadn't had in many many years. Scott finally admitted to himself that he was lonely. Lonely, desperate, and on the verge of quitting. But right now, his body was screaming for sleep. There would be time for thinking later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 4

It had been a long day for Laura. She was just about to finish her 12 hour shift at the hospital. What a day it had been!!! She sighed, rubbed her tired eyes, as she went to get her bag and finally go home. Her co-worker and friend Tina came in just as she was leaving.

"Hey girl, I hope you are gonna get some sleep tonight, when was the last time you actually had a decent nights sleep? "

"To be honest Tina, I'm really not sure anymore. I can't seem to able to relax these days, ever since............" Laura's voice broke a little.

"I'm sorry Laura, I know how difficult this has been for you. Everyone was surprised at how soon you came back to work after what happened. It's not even been a year yet. "

Laura frowned. "I know that and work is what keeps me going. I can't stand to be at home alone and have to think about it over and over again. Anyway, let's not talk about it anymore. Want to go for something to eat tomorrow night? I actually have the day off and I thought we could go out and just have some girls night out or something."

"I'd love to girl! We haven't been out in a long time, we need a good laugh. I will let you get home now, please promise you will try to get some rest, and if you can't just call me, my shift ends in about an hour or so."

"Ok that's a date then. See you tomorrow." Laura smiled

Laura grabbed her things and walked out of the staff room. She rummaged through her bag for her car keys, they were at the bottom of her purse as they always seemed to be. She waved goodbye to Claire, who was on the reception desk, but Claire stopped her before she could go.

"Hey Laura before you go, this came for you just now." Claire went to the end of the desk, where a vase full of beautiful flowers sat.

Laura looked confused and a little shocked. "For me? Who from?"

"A very grateful patient probably, you know how good you are with the patients. Mr Claybourne was in love with you remember?" Claire winked

"Yeah Claire he was 95 years old and died of a heart attack two week later!! I don't think it would have lasted!" Laura took the card and read the note.

"Just a little token of my appreciation and gratitude for being so kind to me here yesterday. I wish every nurse could be as good as you, not many people have patience and understanding anymore, but you do. Thank you very much. S. Hall"

"Who's it from?" Claire asked.

Laura paused. "Oh, um, just a patient that was in over the weekend. Just saying thanks really."

Claire smiled. "Sounds like you have an admirer. You are very good with the patients Laura, people like you. That's why you're a good nurse."

"I'm just doing my job, that's all. I have to admit that it is nice when someone appreciates it though. Anyway Claire, I'm going home now, it's been a long day and I'm starving!!! See you Thursday ok?"

"Ok hon have a good evening and try to get some sleep. You look tired."

Laura smiled. " I will try, that's all I can promise. See ya."

Laura walked to the parking lot at the back of the hospital to her car. As she drove home, she couldn't help but think about Scott. She was just doing her job as a nurse, but she remembered how he seemed so grateful for her patience and kindness towards him. It had obviously made an impression on him. But she was wary of men, especially after her nasty split with Robbie. The relationship had been a very violent one and she felt so lucky to escape from it. She had loved him so much, but the constant bruises and fear of him coming home were too much. It took all she had to walk out that door. She had vowed to never go into a relationship again, she loved her work and she loved helping people. As she went into her apartment, she felt her eyes go heavy with tiredness. Laura hadn't had a decent night's sleep since Robbie tried to attack her last year, and the sleeping pills that her doctor had given her didn't help either. She decided to make something to eat and watch some tv. Maybe, just maybe, tonight she could get some good sleep.

Chapter 5


End file.
